


Something Blue

by LittleRedLokiLover14



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Awkwardness, Biting, Confessions, Cute, Ethan's really smol and cute, Firsts, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mark is kinda going Dark here, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Inexperience, cuddle weather, dub/con, i dunno, i just really needed to write, in a hot way, it's not really rapey but i'm gonna tag it, like he's kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedLokiLover14/pseuds/LittleRedLokiLover14
Summary: In which it’s snowing in our blue boy’s suburban neighborhood and his heater is broken..Or that time Mark keeps Ethan warm unexpectedly.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to sit down and write again. I feel rusty. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not just gonna leave this as it is, I just need to stop staring at it for a little bit so I figured I'd go ahead and post what I have. Please, Enjoy!~

Snow lazily falls outside the large window behind the couch. The heater is bugging out again, it’s too cold to do anything. Ethan pulls the light blue blanket up around his shoulders and sips his hot cocoa. He watches as the fire dances in the fireplace and lets his eyes follow the string of lights around the natural stone. The couch is too far to actually benefit from the heat of the flames, so he curls up and imagines he’s close enough to feel the heat grace his skin. He closes his eyes and starts to doze off when he hears a knocking at the door. 

It’s pretty late and he doesn’t expect anyone. Maybe it was just his imagination. He listens for another knock...nothing. Probably just one of the old oak branches bumping into the roof. He wraps his hands around his mug and brings it to his chest, breathing in the rich aroma. There’s another knock, harder this time. Ethan jumps and some of the cocoa splashes into his lap.

“Ah, shit!” It isn't hot enough to do any damage but it was still a sticky mess. He balls up the blanket and throws it into the opposite corner of the couch before getting up. Ethan carefully sets the mug on the coffee table by the couch, making his way through the foyer to the front door. He looks out the peephole, but there’s no one. He opens the door enough to stick his head out. No one’s on the porch. 

“Hello?” Ethan wanders to the edge of the porch, looking up and down the street. Empty. Even his neighbor’s lights are out. He shrugs and heads back inside. He’s locking the door and feels a chill run down his spine. Shivering, he looks over to the dog beds in the corner of the living room. His sweet puppos are sound asleep. Ethan relaxes as he makes his way back to the couch. When he walks through the door to the living room, he freezes. 

“Hello, Ethan.” It's Mark. His deep voice rumbles smoothly in the cold room. He has a dangerous look in his eyes. He's lounging on the large, L-shaped couch as if he’d been there all along.

“H-hey. Mark. Watcha doin’ here?” Ethan felt the need to wrap his arms around himself. It seemed even colder in the house than before.

“Oh, nothin’ much. Just wanted to check in on ya, bud.” Ethan got a chill from the look in Mark’s eyes. Mark sits forward and smirks at Ethan, letting his eyes wander down his body. Ethan clutches his arms tighter around himself. 

“You could’ve just called, Mark.” Ethan laughs awkwardly and sits in his recliner, across from the couch. He lets his gaze drop to his lap and quickly moves his hands to cover the fresh stain on his crotch. He looks back to Mark and realizes his gaze had also dropped to Ethan’s lap.

“Well, I was in the area and decided to drop in for a surprise visit.” His eyes flicker to meet Ethan’s before dropping back down again. Ethan squirms a bit under his intense stare.

“How’d you get in, anyway? My back door is locked.” Ethan wonders why his dogs hadn’t even woken up. Usually they’d be up the second they heard voices but they are still sound asleep.

“Your window was unlocked. You really should be more careful.” Mark ran his hand through his hair and smiled darkly before sitting back again. “Someone dangerous could have come in and who knows what would have happened.” At the word ‘dangerous’ Mark grinned at Ethan and his throat went dry.

Ethan tries to laugh it off as he stands up again, “Ok, I’ll keep that in mind. Would you like a drink? I have hot cocoa.” He turns towards the kitchen but is stopped by a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

“Actually, I’m not all that thirsty.” Mark’s mouth was right by Ethan’s ear and he could feel his hot breath on his neck. “Hungry as hell, though. Craving something blue.” 

Ethan shudders and tries to ignore Mark’s body pressed up against his. The heat radiating around his small frame. “I uh, I have blueberry breakfast muffins in the kitchen. I can go get one for you.” He wiggles a little in Mark’s arms, trying to get loose.

Mark hugs Ethan closer to him. Ethan can feel Mark’s arousal and freezes. His eyes grow wide as he feels Mark start to nibble on his neck.

“Nah, I think I’ve found-”

Bite 

“What I’ve been craving-”

Lick

“Right here.”

Mark’s hands lift Ethan’s shirt and start roaming his chest, keeping him close even when he tries to move away. Ethan has his hands on Mark’s wrists, trying to stop him. It was no use. He didn’t want to admit how much he was actually enjoying this kind of attention from one of his best friends.

“M-Mark!” Mark’s left hand had stopped at Ethan’s sensitive nipple and started rolling it gently between his fingers, while his right hand was making it’s way into his shorts.

“Hmm?” Mark’s mouth is still working down Ethan’s neck and the vibration from his hum makes Ethan’s face heat up as his knees wobble. 

Mark walks backwards, with Ethan in tow, until they flop back down on the couch. Ethan, tucked between Mark’s thighs and in his arms, feels intoxicated by the heat surrounding him. The bluenette feels himself relax before tensing up again at the hands working over his body.

“Relax. This is just the warm up.” Mark playfully nibbles Ethan’s ear as his words sink into the smaller man’s mind. Ethan tries to relax but it was hard when the man he looked to as a mentor and friend was tugging at his hard on. 

Ethan’s eyes widened. When had that happened? It must just be from the stimulation. Nothing to do with the strong built man and his burning crotch pushed up against Ethan’s lower back. Mark’s larger hands were so warm on Ethan’s chilled body, he felt like he might melt.

Ethan feels Mark’s lips close to his ear before he hears his words, “Wanna move to the bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've seen so far, please feel free to leave a comment (constructive critisism is always welcomed) and smack that kudos right in the face!
> 
> I've never written Smut but I'm working my way to it and will hopefully not butcher the next part of this story.
> 
> I am open to suggestions for future fics and prompts.


End file.
